The invention relates to an arrangement for conveying finished packages away from a spinning machine, having a transfer point which connects to one end of the spinning machine and receives a number of packages behind one another in a row.
It is known (German Patent Document DE-A 35 13 003) to provide a groove at a front end of a spinning machine which serves as the collecting point and transfer point for a number of packages which are deposited on this groove in a row behind one another by a conveyor belt of the spinning machine. A movable travelling unit is assigned to this groove which can be applied to the groove and which in each case takes over a row of packages. The travelling unit will then, in each case, transfer one row of these packages to receiving containers of a suspended conveying device which then convey the packages to a central storage device. An arrangement of this type will no longer be usable when a spinning machine operates such that finished spun packages are present virtually simultaneously at all spinning points so that a large number of finished packages will be present. In addition, the known arrangement cannot be used in spinning machines where high delivery speeds are used so that packages appear at the individual spinning points which are finished relatively fast one after the other, so that, in this case also, a large number of finished packages will be present.
It is an object of the invention to provide an arrangement of the initially mentioned type by means of which, within a very short time period, a large number of finished packages may be conveyed away from a spinning machine.
This object is achieved according to preferred embodiments of the invention in that the transfer point is followed by a stationary intermediate storage device for a plurality of rows of packages to which a removal device for the packages is assigned.
Thus, according to the invention, a separate intermediate storage device is assigned to each spinning machine so that the spinning machine, in connection with the intermediate storage device, can empty itself without waiting for being serviced by a travelling unit. This arrangement is therefore also particularly suitable for an interconnection between the spinning machine and a further-processing machine, particularly for an interconnection of a spinning machine whose spinning points each produce two yarns which are wound side-by-side onto a cross-wound package. These cross-wound packages are subsequently fed to a twisting machine in which the final yarn product is produced. A spinning machine of this type operates at a significantly higher speed than a twisting machine so that one of these spinning machines is capable of servicing several twisting machines. Because of the intermediate storage device existing at the spinning machine, it is possible to supply these twisting machines automatically with finished packages in a suitable manner corresponding to the requirements.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.